Truth or Dare
by Wild Thing 16
Summary: Ginny in a deep depression, Malfoy offering to help her, and now Harry added to the mix, Can't life be simple? GW&HP DM&HG RW&LL rated M to be safe The 16th and final chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first fic! Hope you like it! By the way, I don't own Harry potter! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Ginerva Weasley walked down the hallway with her shoulders hunched and her books held tightly in front of her like a security blanket. Her hair hung loosely in her face like always and she avoided contact with all those around her. She had been in a depression for a good year now and had shut every one out. She had even taken to spending hours in a dark corner of the castle reading book after book and writing sad poetry. Her family could barely recognize her anymore and she had abandoned all friends. No one dared make fun of her anymore either, the last person who had, mysteriously disappeared for an entire month before turning up and going to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and was never heard from again. She entered the dungeons and handed Snape the not Professor McGonagall had given her. He quickly read over it and said "It was a wise decision to put you a ahead in potions, you've already well beyond the rest of your year." She just stared at the floor as if he didn't say anything at all. "Well, take a seat Ms. Weasley, the bell has rang." Snape said. She headed to a table directly in front of Snape's desk because it was empty. She quickly unloaded her cauldron and looked up at the board. For a moment a look of relief and belonging could be seen on her face before she quickly hid her emotions behind the mask that she had been wearing for the past year. After Snape read off the directions, she tied her hair up and got the materials. Carefully avoiding every one, she started to make the truth potion that was up on the board.

At one of the tables to her left, Draco Malfoy had not stopped staring at her. "What is that little weaslette doing in advanced potions with the fifth years?" He spat angrily at Crabbe. "who is weaslette?" Crabbe asked slowly. Draco just glared at him then made the truth potion. He glanced over as he saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron walk over to her. "Congratulations on getting to go ahead in class!" Hermione said happily. Ginny continued chopping up ingredients and made no sign that she had heard Hermione. "Come on Ginny, when are you gonna tell us what's wrong?" Ron said. This time Ginny looked up and said loudly "No, I don't need help! Why are you trying to get me to cheat?" Ron looked at her weird but then understood when Snape walked over and said "What is going on here?" "They are trying to help me with my potion sir! And trying to give me the answers to the questions written up on the board!" Ginny said with no hint of emotion in her voice. "10 points each from Griffendor and I'll see you three in detention tonight! Now return to your seats!" Snape said coolly. Ron and Harry glared at Ginny as they walked away but Hermione looked pale and terrified. Snape said "Ms. Weasley that was the right thing to do, and I hate to do this but 5 points for Griffendor." Snape said, although the words seemed to pain him. "Just give them to Slytherin, Griffendor doesn't deserve them!" Ginny said as she returned to her potion. Snape stared at her in shock then said "OK, 5 points to Slytherin then." He stared expectantly at Ginny for a moment, but when she made no motion to protest what he did, he smiled and walked back up to his desk. Draco stared at her in shock as she smiled happily. Then, as if she could feel his eyes on her, the smile disappeared and she looked at him. He smiled at her and said "Thanks Weaslette." She just continued to look at him before nodding her head then she went back to the potion. He noticed her glance at him every few moments and smiled to himself.

With ten minutes left of class, Snape said "Fill a vile full of your potion, clearly mark your name on it, then bring it to my desk." Ginny quickly did this and was the first at Snape's desk. She turned around and ran right into Draco. Without 1 word she scooted past him and began cleaning up her materials. Then she took the hair tie out of her hair and let it fall loosely in her face. When the bell rang, she nearly ran out the door.


	2. The Dare

Ginny passed through the rest of the day without really paying attention. Something about the way Draco had looked at her gave her chills. When all the classes were finally over, she ran back up to her room, skipping dinner. Somehow, she knew Draco would be looking for her….. Down at the Great Hall, Draco was staring at the door and absentmindedly noticing the game of Truth or Dare going on at the table. He was waiting for her to come in. He wanted to see her again, to catch the glimpse of beauty he saw in Potions. Suddenly, he heard someone call his name and he looked away from the door. "Draco, Truth or Dare?" asked one of Draco's friends. "Oh, Dare." Draco said as he turned his attention back to the door. "Well, I dare you to find Weaslette and Snog her before the end of the month." Draco looked back at his friend and for a brief moment, there was a smile playing at his lips. It quickly disappeared and he said "I accept." Then he got up and walked out of the Great Hall. "This is gonna be a really easy and fun dare to do." He thought to himself as he walked towards the Slytherin Common room.

The next day, Ginny walked towards Potions again. (This advanced class was scheduled every day) She walked in and sat at the same table in front of Snape's desk. She began to unload her materials when Draco took the seat next to hers. She looked at him shocked, then quickly finished unpacking her materials. "Hi Ginny." Draco said as he watched her. She blushed bright red and thought "Malfoy actually talked to me without insulting me and he used my first name!" Although she acted like she didn't hear him. He moved closer to her and said "I don't know if you heard me, Hi Ginny!" she blushed even brighter but still said nothing. He pulled her hair back and said "HI GINNY!" so loudly that every head in the class turned their heads to look at them. This time she quickly whispered "Hi" before hurrying over to Snape's cabinet to get the ingredients for the potion. He smiled as he followed her to get his own ingredients. When they were back at the table, he noticed that she began without putting her hair up. He looked around for the tie she had and spotted it on her spell books. He grabbed it and stepped behind her. He played with her hair for a few minutes before putting it up for her. Then he leaned forward and whispered into her ear "You know, you look so much prettier with your hair up and you can work better that way" Then he stepped back and waited for her to reply. Besides turning the color of a beet, she made no sign that she heard him. "What's wrong Ginny? Even I've noticed that you've been more depressed lately." At these word she gave him a startled but angry glare and said "It's none of your business Malfoy." He was about to say something really cruel before he remembered the dare, so instead he said "Sorry Ginny, just curious." She stared at him in shock for a few seconds longer before returning to her potion. With ten minutes left of class, Ginny filled a vile up and took it to Snape's desk. Just like the day before she ran into Malfoy, but this time he grabbed her, and said "Ginny you OK?" She looked at him questioningly then nodded her head. "Good, don't want you hurt." He released her and she walked back to the table and began to pack her things back up. Then she noticed it, right before the bell rang, a note was laying on her chair. She picked it up and looked around quickly. Draco smiled at her then winked as he walked out the door. She quickly unfolded the note and read:

Ginny,

Meet me out in the hall after class.

I'd like to talk to you.

Draco

She stared at the note for a moment then slowly gathered her things and walked out the door. Sure enough, Draco was standing to her left, waiting on her. "What do you want?" She asked. He shook his head and said "Not here follow me." "We'll be late…" "Don't worry about that right now! Just come on!" Part of her wanted to leave him standing in the hall, and part of her was curious about where he wanted to go and why. Curiosity got the better of her and she reluctantly followed him. He led her through door after door and down a bunch of stair cases. Finally they stopped in front of a portrait with no occupant. "Malfoy." Draco whispered. Ginny was about to point out that giving the password was obviously useless since there was no one in the portrait, but it swung open to reveal a small room with a bed and dresser inside. He quickly ushered her inside and closed the portrait hole behind him. She looked at him curiously then asked "What is this place? Why am I here? Won't we get in trouble for skipping classes?" "Whoa! Slow down a bit! This is my private chamber, I want to talk to you, no, I'm head boy remember." He crossed the room to sit on the bed and he patted the spot beside him. She stood where she was and asked "What do you want to talk to me about?" "Well, why are you so depressed?" He asked. She didn't answer. "Come on Ginny, you can trust me! I'm just here to help." At these words, a sudden memory came back and she felt more alone and depressed than ever. As if he read her thoughts, Draco crossed the room and put his arm around her. "There, there, I'm here for you." He said as he led her back to the bed and made her sit down. She didn't even realize he had moved her because the horrible scene was once again flicking in front of her eyes. It happened all the time. She would see him come in and climb in her bed and say, Ginny I'm only here to help you. Then the rest played out and she found herself sobbing into Draco's chest as he was trying to comfort her. The whole story poured out before she could stop herself then she realized that she had just told someone and gave out a frightened yelp. "He's g-gonna come f-for me now! I-I told! H-he said if I ever told anyone he w-would….." she trailed off, unable to finish. "Who? Ginny, tell me who?" Draco said. He was really pissed at what she told him and actually kind of sad for her. She quickly got up and ran out the door. She didn't stop until she was in her room. She sat on her bed rocking back and forth saying to herself "How could I have told! He'll hurt me now! He promised he would!" Then she added in thought "And I told Malfoy! My family doesn't even know! Why would I tell him!"

Author's note: I know it looks like Draco will get with her, but give it time! Harry will come in really soon! (And it wasn't Ginny Draco was thinking about in the great hall. )


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny woke up suddenly and sat straight up in bed. What had awoken her was not apparent at first until she heard the thunder outside. She felt the color drain out of her face as she looked out the window. She had been terrified of storms her whole life and this one looked really bad. She quickly got out of bed and was about to run through the door before she glanced out the window and stopped in her tracks. Lightning was striking the ground right outside the castle, trees in the forbidden forest were bending over in the furious wind, and the rain was coming down so thick that the lake wasn't visible. Without thinking, Ginny ran out the door and into the common room. There were no windows in here so she couldn't see outside, but she could still hear the thunder. She looked around the room quickly, trying to decide what to do, and saw Harry sitting at a table with books piled all around him. He was looking at her with a worried expression and she quickly tried to hide her emotions behind her mask. "What are you doing down here?" She asked him in a shaky voice. "Homework. I've got way too much to ignore! What are you doing down here." She thought the question over for a moment then said "I was cold so I came down to sit by the fire." Then she began to cross the room towards the fire, cursing herself for noticeably shaking, and sat down on the couch. She looked at the fire for a few moments then jumped when thunder shook the room. "Think of a happy place!" She begged herself as she closed her eyes. She began to think of the burrow, and a smile began to play about her lips. _She was helping her mother cook in the kitchen while her brothers were outside practicing quidditch. After every one had eaten, she went upstairs to read her favorite book: The Unreal, by Fleur Donohue. As she read about John and Fleur's first kiss in the hotel room, her door opened and in walked…_Ginny's eyes shot open at the sound of Harry's voice. "Ginny you all right?" She looked up at him and realized that tears were running down her cheeks. "She quickly turned away and wiped the tears off. "I'm fine." She said in a teary voice. Harry frowned and sat down beside her. "Ginny, stop lying! I know something is wrong! Ever since that one summer when me, Hermione and Lee Jordan stayed at your house, you've been eerily silent and… and… down right depressed!" Harry said as he struggled for the right words. She looked up at him and saw the confusion and worries in his eyes. "You wouldn't understand! No one would understand!" Ginny said as she tried to get up, but he grabbed her arm and said "Come on Ginny. You can tell me. I'll try my best to understand." She looked back at him and for a moment, was tempted to sit down and tell him, but she decided against it. After all, she would be in enough trouble with him already for telling Malfoy. Telling Harry would only make it worse. "No Harry. I think I'll go back up to bed." She said, but no sooner had she said it, then thunder roared loudly, causing her to jump in fright. She quickly sat back down on the couch, pulling her legs up to her body and holding them, and staring into the fire once more. Harry just watched her for a few minutes, then decided to do what he had been longing to do for a long time… he leaned forward and hugged her. Then he leaned back, pulling her with him, and tried to comfort her. At first, she did nothing, then she put her arms up around his neck and allowed him to rub her back gently. Hours passed as they sat there in each others arms, staring into the fire and not saying a word. Finally, the storm let up, and students started walking down from their rooms. Ginny quickly got up and ran up to her room to change into her clothes for the day. Harry walked over to his school books and began gathering them up. Then he too walked up to his room to get dressed.

Ginny quickly ran down the steps and towards the dungeons. She had decided to skip breakfast so that she didn't have to see Harry. Once again, Ginny cursed herself, not for shaking this time, but for letting herself hug Harry. She reached Snape's room and was surprised to find that the door was already opened and two people were already inside. At first she didn't recognize them so she stepped inside. "…I don't know…" said Luna Lovegood to… Ginny stared in shock at the scene in front of her. Her brother Ron was down on one knee, in front of Luna! "When did this happen? I didn't even know that they were together!" Ginny thought to herself. Then she began backing out of the room because she didn't want to interrupt them. She was almost out when someone put their hand over her mouth and said "Come on we need to talk." Ginny tried to get Draco's hand off of her mouth but was unsuccessful. He led her around the corner and into a different room. Then he let her go. She turned to face him and said "Draco! What is the meaning of this?" "I wanted to talk to you about what you told me last night." Draco said seriously. Ginny stared at him in horror as she noted that he was blocking the door. Then she answered "Draco! I don't want to talk about it!" She tried to walk past him to get out the door, but he moved even further in her way. "Ginny, you wouldn't have told me if you didn't need to talk about it. Come on! I can help you!" The bell rang over head and she desperately tried to get past him as she said "No one can help! Just leave me alone." Finally, she got past him and was walking out the door when he said "Ginny, I want to make sure that you know it wasn't your fault." Draco said. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at him, then she said "You just don't understand." They stared at each other for a moment before she walked back to Snape's room. Today she chose a seat at the back of the class, with Neville, Seamus and Dean. They looked terrified of the fact that she was at their table, but quickly turned their focus to the front of the room. Ginny pretended to be looking for something in her bag when Harry walked by her. He was at the table next to hers and was openly staring at her. Draco came in and scowled at her because she was at a full table. Then he chose to seat with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry was quite unconcerned and Hermione just ignored him. Ron however, glared at him and said "Bug off Ferret Face." Malfoy returned the glare and said "Now, now Weasel, that's no way to talk to your superiors." "Just because your head boy, doesn't mean you're my superior!" Ron said. Malfoy was just about to say something when Hermione quickly spoke up. "So how are things with Luna, Ron?" she asked. Ron turned his attention to her and Malfoy mouthed the words "Thank you" to her. He was thought that she had nodded at him, but wasn't sure and had no time to find out since Snape had just walked into the room. Harry ignored Snape and kept staring at Ginny. After a moment he tried to get her attention with little hand signals under the table, but all that did was draw Snape's attention to him. "Yes Potter?" Snape spat as he gave Harry a look that could turn the sun to ice. "Er… I was wondering about… er… line 3" Harry said lamely. "Well Potter, I believe I made it quite clear when I explained that just a moment ago! Pay attention." Snape said, then he went on explaining the potion. Harry turned his attention back to Ginny and saw her looking at him. He was about to say something to her, but she quickly turned her attention back to Snape. So he quickly wrote a note, and carried it with him when he went to get his materials. He slipped it into her pocket when she passed by him, and they made eye contact for a split second before she ran back to the table. She took the note out and read through it and groaned. "Why is everyone's focus suddenly on me? Just last week I was invisible and no one wanted to talk to me! But now…" Ginny thought to herself. After class she took the long route to lunch to avoid certain people. She was walking down a hall way when suddenly someone said "I know you told Ginerva. Didn't you remember what I said I'd do if you told." Said a voice from behind her. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and closed her eyes in terror. Then she felt to hands grab her and begin to lead her away.

Luna noticed that Ginny wasn't at her classes for the rest of the day again, and began to worry about her. She walked up to Ron (who had Hermione and Harry with him) and said "What's wrong with Ginny? She hasn't been to her classes for a few days" Ron just shrugged it off and began talking about one of his classes with Luna as they began to make their way towards their next class. Harry however hung behind and began looking for Ginny. When he was about to give up his search, he heard someone crying from behind a statue. He looked behind it, and there on the floor was Ginny. Her robes were torn and she was crying hysterically.

Author's note: Ooo, what has happened to Ginny? You'll just have to wait to find out! So what do you think about Hermione helping Draco out in potions? Who do you think the mysterious guy is and what do you think he did? Please Review soon!


	4. trouble

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and began to pick her up. After she was out from behind the statue, she fell to her knees, obviously too weak to walk. Harry picked her up and carried her to the room of requirements and sat her down on the couch. She was still hysterical and it took Harry the better part of an hour to calm her down. Finally, she had stopped crying and Harry decided that it was time to ask her questions. "Ginny, what happened?" He asked. She gave him a look of pure terror and said "I can't tell you Harry or he'll hurt me again." "Ginny, I'll protect you! He won't be able to harm you! I promise." Harry said confidently, but Ginny just shook her head. "No, I'm in trouble enough for right now! If I tell you, he'll hurt me even more and then go after you. Just like he is Draco." Ginny said. Harry stared at her in shock, then he demanded "Who is going after Malfoy? Why are they hurting you?" Ginny just shook her head again and said "I don't want you hurt Harry." "Ginny, I've defeated Voldemort 3 times already, I think I can handle whatever this guy will dish out." Ginny shrieked at the dark lords name but shook her head again. "Come on Ginny, spill." Harry said determinedly. Ginny began to sob violently again, and Harry pulled her close. "You don't understand Harry! He'll come when you're asleep cause he knows that you're so strong! He'll hurt you so badly that you have to go to St. Mungo's! That's what happened to the last person." Ginny sobbed into Harry's chest. Harry thought for a moment of what she was talking about, but then he remembered… _Blaise. When they found his body, it was barely recognizable. He had been sleeping in his bed when it happened. What _it_ was, they didn't know. Dumbledore had thought that someone, who was no where near powerful enough, had tried Avada Kerdava. The result was leaving Blaise in near death. They had been able to save his life, however, at one expense : Blaise would be soulless. It was a lot like a dementors kiss, but inflicted by another wizard. _Harry knew all this because Dumbledore thought that it might have been a death eater and he wanted Harry prepared. Harry felt his anger growing inside of him. Not only for what happened to Blaise, but also to what this guy was doing to Ginny. If he ever found out who it was, Harry swore to himself that he would personally curse them on Ginny's behalf. He turned his attention back to Ginny, who had stopped crying and was just laying there on his chest. "Ginny, why haven't you told Dumbledore?" Harry asked. Ginny looked frightened again and said "There is no need for Dumbledore to worry himself about me! He doesn't do it that often." Then Ginny realized what she had just said. "You mean, he's hurt you more than once?" Harry asked as his anger rose even more. "Yeah, but it's not really like he's hurting me. I mean the first time at the burrow he did but not…" Ginny quickly stopped, realizing that she was really close to telling Harry. She got up and said "Thanks for helping me Harry, I'll be fine now." Then she ran out the door before Harry could say a word. He tried to run after her, but she quickly disappeared. So, he decided to go talk with Dumbledore about what was going on.

Draco was walking towards his room when someone tried to attack him from behind. He quickly dove out of the way and ducked behind a statue. He looked around to see who it was but only caught a glimpse of the back of the person's robes as they ran in the opposite direction. He was about to get out from behind the statue when he heard someone running down the hallway right beside him. He stayed hidden for a few moments then saw Ginny emerge. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her behind the statue with him. He put his hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't scream, and they watched as Harry came down the hall and turned to the left. After Harry was out of sight, Draco took his hand off of Ginny's mouth and turned her around to face him. "Any idea who's trying to curse me Ginny?" He asked thinking that she might have seen the person on her way down the hall, but the look on her face told him she knew more than that. "OK, Ginerva, you are going to come with me and tell me everything you know!" Draco said as he dragged her with him out from behind the statue and down the hall. "No Draco! We'll be in trouble!" Ginny said as she tried to get out of his grasp. He slammed her up against the wall to his right and said "And we aren't already? Someone is trying to hex me and you know who it is! Just tell me Ginny!" "No! Lee has told me what he would do if I so much as warned you!" Ginny said before she could stop herself. Draco looked at her for a moment then said "Lee Jordan?" Ginny began to gently cry as she nodded her head. "That's what happened to Blaise! He found out sort of like you did. Lee over heard us and immediately went ballistic." Ginny said. Draco let go of her and asked "And how did Lee find out?" Ginny just shook her head indicating that she didn't know. Draco looked her over and saw her torn robes, guessing what happened he said "Come on Ginny, you need to go to the hospital wing."

Harry walked up to the stone gargoyle and was about to start guessing words when Dumbledore stepped out of the hall way beside him. "Ah, Harry, Did you need to see me?" Dumbledore asked Harry. "Yeah sir, it's about Ginny Weasley, I think that she's in trouble, but to afraid to tell anyone." Harry said. Dumbledore thought for a moment, then said "Let's continue this conversation inside the office." They walked in and sat down. Harry wasted no time in telling Dumbledore about how Ginny started being depressed the last summer at the burrow. Then, he told Dumbledore about all that Ginny had said just a few minutes before. Dumbledore thought for a few minutes, then said "Well Harry we don't have much evidence of foul play…" "But sir! Her robes were torn!" Harry said angrily. "Let me finish, if you get proof that Ginny is in fact being hurt, inform me at once! But until then, there is nothing we can do." Dumbledore said. "Can we at least move her to a different room, so that she won't have to worry about someone coming after her in the night." "I'm sorry Harry, but there is nothing we can do at this point in time." Dumbledore said. Harry angrily got up and stalked out of the room. He was cursing Dumbledore in his mind when he heard Ginny talking to someone in the hospital wing. Curious, he peeked in to see her speaking with Draco. "Ginny, you really should tell professor Dumbledore." Draco was saying, but Ginny was shaking her head in terror saying "No, I won't! things are fine this way! I've been dealing with it all year, I can handle it!" "But you shouldn't have to!" Draco said. At this Harry cleared his throat, then entered the room. Ginny looked over and for a second, she looked pleased to see him, but quickly turned her head away as if she heard a noise. "What's going on here?" Harry asked. "Has she told you about what L…" "DRACO! SHUT UP!" Ginny screamed desperately. Draco got the hint and said "So she hasn't told you. I'm shocked! I thought you'd be the first one she told since she's nearly head over heels for you." Draco said. "Draco, what we've talked about in the last few days, is in no way Harry's business, and if you insist on telling people my secrets, I'm sure the school would just buzz about your crush on…" Ginny was angrily saying before Draco interrupted with "All right! All right! I get the message Gin. But you should tell Harry. This is so hard to say, but he could help you, if you let him." Draco said then he left the room. Harry turned angrily to Ginny. "You told Malfoy?" he asked. "Y-yeah, I did. It was an accident though! He wasn't supposed to know! That's why he'll be hurt soon." Ginny said. She said the last part as if in a trance and it gave Harry chills just to hear her talk like that. "Well, since you trust ferret face more than me, I'll leave you alone." Harry said as he turned around and began to walk away. Ginny didn't want him to leave but she didn't know what to say so she made sudden movement and ended up falling off the bed. Harry rushed over to her to make sure that she was OK. She gratefully thanked him as he helped her up, then they both paused as they made eye contact. She saw safety, security and love in his deep green eyes and it made her blush brightly. Then, Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to hers really gently. She closed her eyes and savored the kiss. They were both so into each other that they never noticed Someone pass by the room glaring at them, or even Madame Pomfrey walking in and asking if they could leave since Ginny wasn't too badly hurt. At the moment, all that mattered in the world was each other.

Authors note: Interesting? Hope so, next chapter will be nice and long I promise! And you'll finally find out what happened to Ginny! Review soon plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry I've been gone so long! I've been at my mom's house and she doesn't like the Internet! Any way , one with the story

chapter 5: The truth

As they walked down to the Great Hall for dinner, Ginny was the happiest she had been in a very long time. All though Madame Pomfrey wasn't too pleased that they had been kissing in her hospital wing, Ginny was just ecstatic about it. She was actually humming to herself and took no notice of what was going on around her. In fact, she had passed the Great Hall and was still going until Harry said "Ginny! We just passed the Great Hall!" "Oh, Sorry." She said as she snapped back to reality. "That's OK, I was actually wanting to ask you something in private." He said, as he pulled her off to the side. "Er… Ginny, would you go out with me?" Harry asked as fast as he could. Ginny, who was taken by surprise at first, smiled and said "Of course I will!" Then she gave him a hug. "OK, good. Well I suppose we better eat then." Harry said as he hugged her back, but he made no motion to move. "Yeah, we should." Ginny said, but she made no motion to move either. They just stood there hugging until Professor Snape walked by and saw them. "Ten points each from Griffendor. Now go to dinner." He said coolly. Harry scowled but Ginny just started walking without saying a word. When they got to the table, they were both surprised to see Luna Lovegood sitting with them. "What's going on?" Harry asked as he and Ginny sat down. Ron started to answer Harry, but Ginny didn't need to listen to it, because she saw a sparkling ring with a tiny diamond on it on Luna's left ring finger. She stared in shock for a moment, then said "Ron, congratulations!" Ron looked around at her and said "What for?" Ginny pointed at Luna's hand, and Ron finally saw the ring. "Does this mean yes?" He asked Luna excitedly. Ginny turned scarlet, cursing herself for speaking before thinking. Luna gave Ginny a death stare before nodding her head at Ron. Ron just sat there for a moment then leapt to his feet and yelled at the top of his lungs "YES! I'M GETTING MARRIED! I'M GETTING MARRIED! WHOOOOOOOO!" Luna covered her face and pretended to be embarrassed, but Ginny saw her smiling happily. "WEASLEY! STOP IT THIS INSTANT! 20 POINTS FROM GRIFFENDOR AND A DETENTION!" Professor McGonagall said in an attempt to calm Ron down but, he ignored her and continued to shout. When she tried to lead him out of the hall, Ron broke out of her grasp and jumped on the table. He began to dance really badly, knocking dishes of food everywhere and chanting "I'M GETTING MARRIED, I'M GETTING MARRIED, I'M GETTING MARRIED." Everyone was watching him and Luna decided that she could no longer ignore her fiancee's embarrassing behavior, and stood up. Everyone was even more shocked, when she joined him on the table and the chant changed to "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" "LOVEGOOD, WEASLEY! THREE DETENTIONS APIECE! GET OFF THE TABLE! I'LL TAKE MORE POINTS AWAY!" McGonagall was yelling so loudly that she turned red in the face, but she was barely heard because everyone in the hall was laughing hysterically at the two, even Ginny. Finally, McGonagall got them down, and the students could hear her shouting at them all the way down the hall. Hermione rushed into the hall, and went over to sit with Ginny and Harry. "What happened?" she asked as she began to eat hurriedly. "Oh, Ron was dancing on the food." Ginny said as she began to laugh at Hermione who had begun spitting all her food out. "What happened to you?" Harry said as he looked her over. "Looks like you just crawled out of bed and through something on" Harry said. "Oh, don't be ridiculous Harry, I was out of bed hours ago." Hermione said in a voice higher than her usual. Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw that Draco was sneaking up to it, looking like he had just thrown his clothes on, except he had pink lipstick smeared all over his face. Ginny looked back at Hermione and said "You're lipstick is off." "Oh it is, hold on, I'll put some more on she said as she rummaged around in her purse. She brought out a mirror and began putting on lipstick the same shade of pink as the lipstick on Draco. Ginny giggled to herself, knowing what happened and Hermione saw her. "What?" she asked, "Oh, nothing. Just thinking of how that lipstick has been tested on _Ferret Faces_." Ginny said. Hermione quickly realized what she said and blushed brightly before excusing herself from dinner. "What was that about?" Harry asked. "Oh, nothing." Ginny said as she began to pick at the food left on her plate. She had the mask on at the moment, the one with the smiling face. However, behind the façade, she was being tortured inside, thinking of how Lee would react when he found out about Harry and her. Then, there was actually a little bit of happiness down deep inside all the disarray. The happiness was brought on by the thought of finally being free from Lee, and the hope for a good future with Harry. If she told Harry, she knew that he would help her, but she was so afraid that Lee would do something to Harry then her. Her head swam with the pro's and con's of each side of the decision, although she was still humming and smiling brightly, trying to make sure that no one could see the inner struggle, but Harry saw right through her façade. He had for years, but just never let her know. However, he decided to say something to her now. "Ginny, I can help you. I really can. Whoever this guy is, he can't be as bad as Voldemort, and I've beat him 3 times now." Harry said. Ginny looked at him, thinking of her decision, then quickly said "Harry, I've got something I need to do right now, but meet me in the common room at midnight." Then she got up and ran out the door.

Ginny warned Draco about Lee, then walked around the castle for awhile. She was just about to head back to the common room, when a hand shot out of the shadows and pulled her in the shadows with it. "Well, Hello my Ginny." Lee said as he shoved Ginny against the wall. "You're causing me a lot of problems lately and I just don't appreciate it." Ginny stared at him in terror, unable to say anything. "And now I hear that you and Potter are together! What about our future? We planned it together you know!" Lee said. Ginny shook her head slightly. "Oh, you have a disagreement with that?" Lee asked. "Y-yeah, you w-were the one who p-planned out our future. I-I don't want that." Ginny said shakily and the last part was barely audible. Lee looked at her in anger for a few minutes, then said "After I helped you so much, and you accept my ring, you decide that you don't want me anymore?" She was about to say something, but he slapped her across her face, leaving a mark on her. "Now listen, and listen good! You _will_ go break it off with Potter and you _will not_ tell any one else Ginny. You got that? Or do I once again have to make myself clear?" Lee asked as he began to run his hand along her leg and then up towards the button of her jeans. She closed her eyes as tears began to form and shook her head. "Good, but now I'm curious, when are you gonna finally let _us _come out with _our_ relationship? You've had that ring for a long time now sweet heart." Lee said sweetly as he moved his arms around her waist and drew her into a small embrace. Ginny just shook her head, unable to say anything. After a gentle kiss, Lee whispered into her ear "I want your answer to my questions by tommorow night Ginervra. Now go break Potters heart while I break Draco." She nodded and he let her go. When he saw the tears running down her face, he said "Oh come on now, it's not that bad. You're actually lucky to get a guy as good as me. Potter is way out of your league and you know that he'll just end up breaking _your_ heart honey." As he wiped a tear away from her face. She nodded and then continued walking towards Griffendor tower, thinking of what she had to do. She got up there and saw Harry sitting on the couch, waiting for her. With a quick look around she saw that no one was there and sadly began walking over to Harry. She sat down on the couch and looked into the fire. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he spotted the tears streaming down her face. 'Well, I guess it's now or never.' Ginny thought sadly. "Harry, we have to break up." Ginny said in a teary voice. Harry sat in shock for a moment, trying to figure out what caused this sudden change in thought. Then as he looked at her, he knew. "You don't have to do what he says you know. You are your own person, and the only way you can get me to leave you alone, is if I'm convinced that _you_ no longer want me around. And I'm not convinced." He said. Ginny looked at him thankfully, but the words that Lee said about Harry were still ringing in her ears. She thought for a few minutes, then decided to tell him before she lost the nerve. "H-Harry, can I tell you something without interruptions?" she asked. He nodded. She breathed nervously then said "OK, here it goes. Last summer, at the burrow, I was up in my room reading a book, and Lee came in and locked the door behind him. Well, at first I didn't think much of it, because all summer him and the twins would hide out in my room when they were in trouble and Lee hid in there the most between the three. Well, he-he came over and sat down on the end of my bed and looked at me in a strange way. Then he said 'Ginny I want to help you. Help you learn about life.' Then he leaned in and kissed me, and started to… lift my shirt up. I told him to stop numerous times, but he wouldn't. Kept telling me I was lucky to have a guy like him cause I'd never get anyone else. Then, he began to- to…" Ginny paused, remembering the feeling of Lee undressing her, then entering her. Harry nodded, indicating that he got the point. "Well, when I tried to stop him, he- he slapped me. Then he continued r-raping me. Since then, he's visited me weekly. Getting me out of my bed and taking me to the room of requirements and repeating the process over. And now he's saying that, he wants to spend forever with me. Get married and stay together forever." Ginny took a ring out of her pocket and showed it to Harry. "See, he's already proposed." Then tears streamed down her face even harder as she said "And then he wanted me to break up with you. Saying that you would break my heart if you got a chance." Ginny said. Harry pulled her close to him and comforted her. "Well, at least i got the message through, there's just the problem of getting you to follow it." Lee said from behind them.

Authors note: HA HA! A cliff hanger always makes me happy. Review soon loyal readers!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Well now you know what happened, now it's time for a chapter that'll make you mad.

Chapter 6

Harry let go of Ginny, quickly got up and reached for his wand. Lee was too fast and stunned him before he could even open his pocket. Harry fell backwards, just nearly missing the fire. Ginny stared in horror as Lee moved forward with his wand at the ready. "Wait, Lee please!" Ginny said desperately as she moved between Harry and Lee. Lee didn't stop, just tried to shove her out of the way. "Lee wait! Don't hurt him!" Ginny said. "So this is how it's gonna be? You and Potter? Well now I have even more reason to hurt him!" Lee said in a hurt voice. "Wait! My answer to the questions you asked! Don't you want them?" Ginny said even more desperately. Lee stopped and looked at her. "Go on." He said. Ginny sighed in relief then said "If you promise not to hurt Harry, or anyone else, I'll start wearing the ring." Lee looked at her for a moment, then said "And when could we come out with our relationship?" Ginny sighed deeply then said "Tomorrow. We can come out with it first thing tomorrow morning." Ginny said. Lee was about to answer, when they heard the portrait hole close. They both quickly turned to see who it was, but they were the only two people in the room. "It must have been Harry!" Ginny said as she looked around for him. "Impossible, he was stunned, he wouldn't be up for a few hours." Lee said as he began to walk towards the portrait hole. Ginny looked down and saw Hermione's pink lipstick laying where Harry had been. She bent down and pocketed it quickly before going after Lee. "Promise me, that you won't hurt Harry or Draco, or anyone else who finds out." Ginny said as she stepped between him and the portrait hole. Lee regarded her for a second then said "If you do one thing for me." He started rummaging in his robes, then produced a pink vile. "Drink this then kiss me." Lee said. "What is it?" Ginny asked, although she already knew. "The strongest love potion that I could make" Lee said. Ginny stared at him for a few moments, then said "What if I don't?" "Then you won't be seeing Potter anywhere but at St. Mungo's." Lee said. Ginny hesitated, but then took the vile. 'This is for your safety Harry' She thought to herself, then she drank the potion quickly.

Hermione had walked in the portrait hole just in time to see Lee stun Harry. She stood still for a moment, to shocked to move, then began to slowly edge towards Harry. It would be a miracle for her not to be seen, but she would have to try, for her best friend's sake. She got to him, and pulled him back towards the door as fast as she could. The portrait hole slammed behind them, but she didn't care. Down the hallway a little ways, she ran into Draco. "Did you get... what happened?" Draco asked. "For some reason, Lee stunned him!" Hermione said. "What? That means he knows!" Draco said as he looked at Harry. "What?" Hermione asked. "Nothing. Let me help you with him." Draco said as he lifted Harry up. Hermione gave him a weird look, but didn't object. "Follow me, we'll take him to the Room of Requirements." She said as she began to walk away quickly. Draco followed as fast as he could go and when they passed the same stretch of wall three times he said "Hermione, Harry's not exactly light, are we almost there?" Then the door appeared. They quickly went in to find three squishy chairs. Draco sat Harry in one and Hermione immediately conjured up some ropes. "What are those for?" Draco asked. "Harry's not gonna like the fact that he was stunned, so this is to keep him under control." Hermione said as she began to tie Harry up. Then she woke him up and said "What happened Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and looked around for a few minutes, then he started fighting against the ropes. "LET ME GO NOW!" Harry yelled. "Harry calm down! First tell me what happened." Hermione said. "GINNY IS IN DANGER! LET ME LOOSE NOW!" Harry yelled even louder. "Harry, Ginny is in no kind of Danger! Now I'll let you go as soon as you tell me what happened." Hermione said. Harry however was no longer paying attention to her. He was looking at Draco and saying "You've got to help her! Lee found her telling me the story and i don't know what he'll do. The password is Devils Snare. Go!" Draco just stood there looking at Harry for a few moments, then he took off out the door. "Wait, Draco, where are you going?" Hermione called after him. "I'll be right back! Don't worry." Draco said as he took off down the hallway. Hermione turned back to Harry and said "Tell me everything you know right now!"

Draco walked down the hall to the Griffendor tower, fingering his wand nervously. He got to the portrait and gave the password, then quietly entered the room. He looked around for a moment, then stared in shock at the scene before him...

Authors note: (Evil laugh) Another cliffy! Surprise, surprise!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Well, like all good things, cliff hangers must come to an end... Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Can't think of a good title

The next morning, Ginny entered the hall in a miniskirt and tank top underneath her small robe. She sat down at the Griffendor table next to Lee, and gave him a big, wet, sloppy kiss. Fred and George stared at the two of them, their mouths hanging open in shock. Draco glared from across the room, and shuddered at thought of what he had seen the night before. Hermione, Harry, and Ron, had not arrived yet, although, they would probably be just as shocked as everyone else. Ginny pulled away from Lee, and began to eat breakfast after saying a quick good morning to Fred and George. "When did this happen?" Fred asked, as he sprayed bits of food in every direction. "Last summer at the burrow!" Ginny said happily. "Yep, and we'll be getting married this fall." Lee said as he pointed to the ring on Ginny's left ring finger. The twins got up and left the Great Hall quickly, pushing everyone out of their way. "Thought that they would be happy for us!" said Ginny in a sad voice. "Don't worry honey, they'll come around. Here is your special tea i made you for breakfast." Lee said as he pushed a cup at her. "Thanks." Ginny said as she drank some and began to look away. "Oh, Ginny, let me see your eyes." Lee said quickly. Ginny turned back to him and asked "Why do you want to see my eyes." "So i can look into them as i kiss you!" Lee said as he leaned towards her. Their lips touched and Ginny was in love with Lee for the day.

Draco looked at them in disgust thinking 'Can't keep their bloody hands off of each other for five minutes.' Then Hermione walked into the hall, looking extremely exhausted, and Draco's attention went immediately to her. She slowly walked towards him and sat down at the Slytherin table. All the Slytherins glared at her and then at Draco, but he wasn't paying attention. "What's wrong?" He asked as he began to rub her back gently. "Two things, First, i know about Ginny and Lee now! Harry spent all night telling me! It's so sad! And look at them now! She's acting like it never even happened!" Hermione said as she looked at Ginny and Lee kissing across the room. "Well, somethings not right with that. What's the other thing?" Draco said. "Us! I'm tired of hiding it from all my friend's! I want to come out with it! Harry was asking me why you and i were together last night and i had to run out of the room so that i wouldn't spill our secret! I'm tired of sneaking around after dark! Are you ashamed that I'm your girlfriend?" Hermione asked. "No, Just, for our reputations..." "Stop caring about our reputations! Either tell everyone about us or we're through!" Hermione said as she got up. Then she ran out of the Great Hall with Draco close on her heels. Next, Harry and Ron entered the room, and their mouths fell open at the sight of Ginny and Lee making out at the Griffendor table. "What the bloody hell are you doing! Get off my sister!" Ron said angrily as Harry just stood in shock. Lee and Ginny, without saying a word, got up and walked out of the room, holding each others hands. Harry was still speechless, and really hurt as he watched them leave the hall.

Later that day, Ginny walked into Potions, and sat down at a table by herself in the front. "Miss Weasley, are you alright? You're acting really strange today." Snape said after he gave the directions to the class. "I'm fine professor, just in love." Ginny said dreamily. Draco, who had been trying to catch Hermione's eye, turned to look at Ginny. 'Something, i can't tell what, is just not right. First she's terrified of him and he's threatening everyone, then she's totally in love with him. Something fishy going on.' Draco thought. He wasn't the only one to notice Ginny's strange behavior. Some of his fellow Slytherins were staring at her in shock and mild interest. "So, you done her yet Draco?" One of the Slytherins asked. Draco continued to stare at Ginny, remembering the dare he had accepted a few days previously."No. And it's not gonna get done. Just give me a truth." Draco said. "OK, Do you like Granger?" The Slytherin asked. Draco turned towards him, and noticed that Hermione was listening intently. He decided to go ahead and take the plunge. Standing up on a chair he said "Why yes, i like granger. More than like, i'm deeply in love with Hermione, and i want everyone to know!" Draco said. Hermione looked as if she could kiss him, but restrained herself, since she was in Potions. The Slytherins all gaped in horror, then gave Draco glares for the rest of the hour. Harry's attention was still fixed on Ginny. He knew that he had to talk to her, had to know the truth, even if it was what he didn't want. When the bell rang, he pretended that he had dropped something, and purposefully, knocked over Ginny's books as he walked by to get the broom. She scowled then began to pick them up. When no one else was in the room, Harry walked over to her and said "I want the truth Ginny! Who do you love?" Ginny looked up at him and said "Harry, i'm so sorry i didn't tell you before, i love lee. He did help me last summer, and for that i'm so grateful." Then she left Harry alone in the dungeon, his heart breaking into a million pieces and killing him from the inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Well, thanks for all the reviews! No i have never read that book and yes, Ginny can't remember taking the love potion. I think that covers it all.

The next day, Harry stayed in bed all day, just staring at the ceiling. Ginny's words rang through his head like a song he couldn't get rid of. He didn't understand what happened.

One day she's terrified of Lee, and going out with Harry and the next day, she's head over heels for Lee. It just didn't make sense at all. Harry rolled over and tried to get some more sleep.

Ginny was once again, dressing pretty and acting really differently than what was normal. Everyone around her was actually worried because she wasn't quiet and reserved like normal.

Lee gave Ginny the "special tea" he made for her then ran to McGonagall's office to see what time his detention was for being up in the halls too late. He left so quickly that he didn't take time to make sure Ginny drank her tea and looked at him...

Draco and Hermione, finally came out with their relationship, and decided that they would take turns sitting at each other's house tables so that they could share every meal together.

They went to the Griffendor table where Ginny was just then drinking the last of her tea. "Good Morning Ginny." Hermione said. Draco just nodded at her. Ginny, who hadn't looked up yet, just mumbled a greeting.

Then Collin Creevy came over and said "Ginny can i talk to you for a second?" Collin asked nervously. Ginny looked up at him, and fell in love. "Yes, of course you can Collin!" Ginny said as she stared at him like a lovesick puppy. Collin nervously sat down and side glanced at Hermione and Draco in confusion.

"Well... i wanted to ask you about Herbology... what are you doing?" Collin asked Ginny as she scooted closer to him and began to run her fingers through his hair. "i just wanted to feel your beautiful brown hair because it looks so soft." She said in a gentle voice that gave Collin goosebumps.

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks of confusion at her words. "O-OK." Collin said uneasily as he looked at Ginny in shock. "Well, i was wanting help on the Herbology assignment." He said quickly as he tried to scoot away. "OK, we can go back to your room and i can help you while we sit on the bed.

Light some candles for a nice light setting. Maybe get some butterbeer from the kitchens. Spend the entire day up there." Ginny said in a sexy voice as she scooted closer to Collin. He got up and said "Never mind." Really quickly before running out of the great hall. Ginny followed him with a look of admiration on her face as she called out "I never knew you could run so fast."

Hermione looked at Draco, then picked up the cup that the "special tea" was in and studied it for a moment. However, there was nothing in the cup, so she put it back. "OK, now she's in love with Collin. Hermione i think Ginny has finally gone over the edge." Draco said. "Hmph. Well, i don't know. There is something not right about this whole situation. I plan to find out. See you in Potions honey." She said, then she kissed Draco and ran out the Great Hall.

Later that day... in Potions, Ginny sat next to Ron, Hermione and Draco. "What happened to you?" Ron asked as he saw her dirt covered torn robes. Ginny looked at him nervously then said "Oh, i-i chased Collin into the forbidden forest and Lee came in to get us." Draco glanced at her and saw a cup in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked. "Oh, Lee made me some tea." She said. He looked at her for a moment then it hit him. 'he's using a love potion on her!' he thought. He was about to tell Hermione, but Snape started giving directions on the potion they were to make.

After they got their ingredients, Hermione asked if she could have a taste of the tea that lee had made. Before Draco could protest, professor Snape came by the table and grabbed the cup. "What do we have here? A drink? That's not aloud Ms. Weasly, ten points from Griffendor!" He said.

Then he began to pour the contents out on the floor. "And you'll have to clean that... wait a moment." Snape said as he bent down and examined the liquid spreading across the dungeon floor.

"This is my strongest love potion. Weasly! Who gave you this cup!" Snape demanded. "My boyfriend Lee Jordan." She said. "i see. Come with me Weasly." Snape said as he began to walk out of the Dungeons.

Authors note: Well, now looks like Lee's rein of terror is over. Or is it?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: more truth revealed.

Snape led her along a few corridors and up a flight of steps. "Wait here he told Ginny as he stopped outside of a class room. He knocked twice then entered, leaving the door partially cracked.

"Minerva, i need to see you and Mr. Jordan if you'll please." Snape said. "Severus, we are in the middle of a class can't this wait?" McGonagall asked angrily. "I am truly sorry Minerva, but this is urgent." Snape said.

A few moments later, McGonagall, Snape and Lee walked out of the classroom. Ginny's stomach clenched with fear as she saw Lee glare at her. "This way." Snape said as he led them all back to the dungeons.

They entered his office and McGonagall immediately pummeled Snape with questions. He simply held up his hand and brought out a bottle of Veterisum. "Both of you will swallow three drops of this, then answer my questions." Snape said.

They both hesitantly took the vile and did as they were told. "Lee, have you been taking my strongest love potion and giving it to Miss Weasly?" Snape asked. Lee took a big, long breath then said. "Yes sir. I wanted her to love me and stop seeing Potter.

"I fed it to her the first time two days ago, but I've had it for three months." Snape then looked at Ginny and said "Miss Weasly, there have been some reports to the headmaster about your well being and he has asked me to find out if they are true. Is anyone hurting you?"

Ginny paused then told everything from what happened that summer to that day. Lee glared at her angrily as she finished up the whole tale. McGonagall turned pale white and Snape looked furious.

"Miss Weasly, take this potion, then go up to madame Pomfrey. You are to stay there for a few days and get good medical attention." Snape said as he handed a vile to Ginny. She drank it then went to the hospital wing.

"Jordan, come with me." McGonagall said as she opened the door. "Minerva, this is out of our hands. It should be taken immediately to the headmaster." Snape said. "That is precisely what I'm doing Severus. You may want to come along." said McGonagall.

They marched up to professor Dumbledore's office, right in front of Ron.


	10. Truth revealed

* * *

Authors note: Sorry last chapter was so short, sorry it's been awhile. Thank you to all the loyalreaders and reviewers! You make me really happy with all the reviews! I'm writting two other stories if you'd like to check them out. The first is A new life, it's a Harry Potter. and the Other is Wrestling Island, it's wrestling. i would gratefully appreciate people reading those too. and please, many more reviews are gratefully welcome. Now on with the story...

chapter ten. the truth comes out.

Ron saw Lee and was about to go, when Professor McGonagall called him over.

"Mr. Weasley, i need you to contact your mother right away. Tell her that i would like to speak with her in person about her daughter, then go up to the hospital wing to see your sister." she said.

Ron nodded his head, and ran up to the owlery.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginny took the potion just as she was told to. Immediately the love potion wore off and she was acutely aware of the skimpy clothes she had on. She closed her robe up as much as she could, and ran to the hospital wing with her hair in her face.

When she got there, she explained to Madame Pomfrey what had happened and started receiving medical attention.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later on that day, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed up. After a quick word with professor McGonagall, they went to the hospital wing. Ron and the twins were already there, waiting on Ginny to wake up.

"Has she said anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.

The boys shook their heads no.

"She's been asleep ever since we've been here." Ron explained.

"Minerva said it had something to do with Lee, but she wanted Ginny to explain it." Mr. Weasley said.

The twins showed equal amounts of shock at these words but said nothing.

"I hope she wakes up soon." Mrs. Weasley said as she sat down on the bed beside Ginny.

Ginny rolled over in her sleep and whispered "Harry"

Ron stood up and said "It's time for dinner."

Then he left.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the dinner table, Ron found Draco and Hermione sitting together, along with Luna.

"Hey sweetie." Luna said happily when Ron sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Ginny's in the hospital wing. Something to do with Lee. We're all waiting on her to wake up." Ron said as he sat down.

Hermione gasped but Draco didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry." Luna said.

"We'll visit her after we finish eating." Hermione said.

"Visit who?" Harry asked from behind Ron.

Harry looked really pale and sick, but he sat down and pulled a plate towards him.

"Ginny, she's in the hospital wing mate. Something to do with Lee. We're all waiting on her to wake up." Ron said.

Harry looked alarmed and said "What?"

"Well, something happened. We don't know what. McGonagall and Snape both know, but they want Ginny to tell us." Ron said.

The twins walked up then and patted Ron on the back.

"She's awake now Ron. She says she'll explain once everyone is there." Fred said.

George looked as sick as Harry so he just kept his mouth shut. Ron hesitated and looked around the table.

"Come on Ron, we'll go with you." Hermione said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ginny saw Ron, Luna, Hermione, Draco and Harry enter with Fred and George. She wished that she were still sleeping or that all this was just a bad dream. The secret finally had to come out.

"What would they think of her once they knew? Would they take his side? Would she still be treated the same? He was George and Fred's friend. What if they still invited him over all the time?" these were the questions filling her head as she looked at all her friends and family. Tears began pouring from her eyes before she even opened her mouth to talk.

She was desperately hoping for a distraction or a chance to run away and hide. But neither came instead, she looked over at her mom, who was waiting for her explanation just like everyone else. Her mom gave her a quick hug and said "It's Ok, just go ahead and say what you have to say dear."

Mrs. Weasley let her go but continued to hold her hand. ginny drew support from this and began to tell everyone what Lee had done to her the previous summer. During the story, she couldn't meet anyone's eye, so she looked at her blanket.

She heard her mom gasp and begin to cry, about half way through her story. After that, she began to cry a little harder with each word, until she was sobbing into her hands.

She had no memory of the love potion, so she stopped off on the night that she and Harry were split up. Silence plagued the room after her words, and she could feel all eyes on her as she cried harder than she ever had. But even through all the tears, she felt her shoulders lift a little, as if a heavyweight had just been removed, and she felt more at peace than she had in a long time.

"I can take over from here." Said Snape as he began to tell about the potion.

Ginny felt all the eyes leave her, but she refused to move her handsaway from her face.

As she listened to what snape was saying, sadness began to be replaced by anger. She wanted to hurt Lee, make him feel the pain he caused her. To make him explain to a room full of loved ones, something that could change the way he was treated. Anger soon turned to fury, then finally hate, as she vowed to herself that she would somehow make him pay.

How she had been so afraid of him, she couldn't remember, and she began to curse herself for letting fear get in the way. Finally she stopped crying and looked up. Snape had left the room and almost everyone was in shock.

Mrs. Weasley turned towards her daughter, with tears in her eyes and said "Ginny, why didn't you tell us?"

The look on her mom's face was almost unbearable as Ginny said in a small voice that broke "He threatened me mom."

Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around her daughter and sobbed. Ginny held her mom and felt the tears stain her cheeks again.

Fred, George and Ron began to get red in the face as they started to talk amongst themselves. Mr. Weasley, who was normally so calm jumped up and said "I'll have to kill him!" Mrs. Weasley let go of Ginny to calm him down.

Hermione rushed forward and huggedher. "Ginny, i'm so sorry." Hermione sobbed.

"It's not your faultHermione." Ginny sobbed as she looked over her shoulder at Harry and Draco.

They were both leaning against the far wall, looking uncomfortable.Ginny looked at Harry and their eyes met for a few seconds before he quickly looked away. Ginny closed her eyes and sobbed even harder.

Dumbledorre walked in and said "It would appear thatyou know. Right now, i believe that we all need some time tothink this over, before we speak withLee.Molly,Arther, i have prepared a room for you, right this way. Also, i beleive Ginerva needs her rest, so if the rest of you would please, let her be." Dumbledorre said.

Ginny's parents followed Dumbledorre out of the room. Then Ron, George, Fred,and Luna left without saying anything to Ginny. Hermione spoke a soft apology before going over to Draco.

"Hermione, i'd like to stay awhile."Draco said.

Hermione gave him a puzzled look but asked no questions as she left the room.

Harry and Draco sat on either side of Ginny, as she just looked down at her covers. Silence fell between the three of them, only broken by the ticking of Harry's watch. Finally, Draco said "Well, do you feel any better?"

Ginny just nodded but continued to look down at her blanket.

"So, do you suppose he'll go to jail?" Draco asked.

"After a fair trial." Harry said.

Ginny just remained silent and didn't look up.

After a few moments Draco got up and left after saying he's visit Ginny the next day.

She nodded and waved good bye to him. Ginny and Harry sat there for what felt like hours before Harry said "Why did you take the love potion?" Ginny didn't say anything.

"Is it true, what you said earlier, about him threatining me?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded but didn't look up at him. "Ginny, i know you remember why you took the potion." Harry said as he got out of the chair and sat on the bed next to her.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me, but i want to know, do you still like me?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up in alarm, because she heard his voice crack. Harry had tears in his eyes and he looked away form her, embarassed.

"Well, i'll go then." Harry said as he began to get up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down beside her. "Harry, i more than like you. i don't know if it's love, but if it's not it's close." She said as she began to cry again. "The reason i took it was because i didn't want you hurt." She began to cry a little harder. "And harry i wanted to say thank you." Ginny said as she began to sob. She covered her face with her hands.

Harry sat there for a moment, looking at her, and taking in her words. Then he pulled her hands away from her face, and hugged her against him gently. She gratefully accepted his hug and cried into his chest. Just like before, he felt the urge to kiss her, so he lifted her face up towards his. He saw the tears running down her cheeks and wiped one away before leaning forwardand gently kissing her. The kiss deepened as she put one hand behind his head andthe other on his uper back. His left hand rested on her waist while his right began to trail up the frontof her shirt. She gasped in suprise as his hand found it's wayto her left breast. Shepulled her lips away from his and looked into hisdetermined eyes. "Is it too, soon?" he asked a little out of breath. She shook her head and pulled him closerto her. Their lips once again joinedas he began tounclasp her bra.His lips parted over hers and she felt his tongue beggingentry,which she granted hungrily.

to be continued...

Author's note:(evil laughter) guess you'll have to wait. What a shame. By the way, long enough? oh and do review soon, i really enjoy them!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: sniff your guy's reviews keep this story going! Thank you! I'm glad you like my story so much! ...

ON WITH THE CHAPTER:

Chapter 11:

He felt her breasts, warm under his hands as his tongue explored her mouth. His pants had become increasingly tight, and now he felt as if he would burst. Pulling his lips from hers, he flung her shirt off and threw it to the floor.

Then he took her bra off and dropped it onto the bed beside them. Ginny looked up at him, with an expression that was close to fright, but she tried to hide it as she lifted his shirt up gently, and threw it off of him.

He pulled her close again, and stuck his tongue back into her mouth. He pushed on her a little with his body and felt her give in. They began to slowly lay down on the bed, him on top. Harry moved his mouth down to her naked throat, and began sucking on it.

She gave out a little moan of pleasure, and closed her eyes. He then began to slide down her neck, and started to kiss down the front of her. Passing right in between her breasts, and down her stomach untill he reached her pants. Then he momentarily paused to unbutton her pants and pull them off of her.

She grabbed her underwear and pulled them off before he did. Then she layed back on the bed and waited for what she knew would come. Harry gently split her lips, and stuck his tongue into her vagina. She arched her back and moaned in pleasure as he tongue-played along her clitorus.

Then, taking his middle finger, he stuck it deep into her pussy, still licking her roughly, and began to finger her. She arched her back even more and screamed in pleasure, calling out his name again and again. (Good thing Madame Pomfrey had to see Dumbledorre)

He didn't slow down until he felt her shake violently and the juices came flowing all over his hand. She let out her biggest scream yet and nearly jumped off the bed. Harry removed his tongue and finger to hold her down and smiled up at her as she gasped and moaned in pleasure.

After a few moments, she sat up and leaned towards his dick.She unbuttoned his pants and helped him get them off, then his boxers. She nervously leaned forward and paused.

"What is it?"he asked.

She glanced up at him then said "I've never done this before."

"It's okay, you don't have to." He said as he began to lean forward, to get back on top of her.

She put a hand up and said "No,I insist. Just be patient with me."

He leaned back again, and she hesitated at first, then put her mouth over his erection. He let out a small moan upon feeling her tongue play with his head. She was very hesitent and was just playing with it in her mouth. So, he took ahold of her hair, and began to gently guide her head up and down on his penis.

After a few moments, she did the motion herself, and he let go of her hair. She continued to bob her head on his dick until she felt a warm, salty liquid shot into her mouth. She immediately pulled her head up and spit it out, with and apologetic look at Harry.

He just gave her a small smile before pulling her close once again, and kissing her. He pushed back on her again, and she gave. Laying back again this time, naked bodies entwining gracefully. Looking into each others eyes, as he gently slid it in.

She gasped in pain and pleasure. He pulled out immediately and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you're a lot bigger then Lee though." Ginny said.

"I can stop if you want me to." Harry said as he began to get up.

"No. I've never felt this way before. Don't stop." she said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded her head and looked up at him hopefully. Harry decided it was safe to continue...


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Sorry I haven't written in awhile. No, I haven't done it before, I'm a virgin. I just write like I'm experienced. Enjoy…………

Chapter 12 Lee's daring move.

Harry was about to continue, when suddenly, the hospital wing doors busted open. Harry jumped off Ginny and grabbed a sheet to cover himself. Ginny had just enough time to grab a cover before the curtains were yanked back and Lee saw them.

He got red in the face and pointed at Harry, "You! How could you?"

Before giving them a chance to answer he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Avada-" He started to say, but Ginny cut him off by screaming "NO!" and jumping in front of Harry.

"Ginny get out of the way!" Lee shouted.

"No! I'm not gonna let you hurt Harry!" Ginny said desperately.

"I said get out of my way!" Lee said as he moved towards them.

Harry tried to move Ginny out of harms way, but she held her ground between the two of them. Lee moved closer and reached out to move Ginny.

Thinking quickly, Ginny said "I thought Dumbledore had you locked up in his office."

Lee paused, and then said "He did. But he's out trying to calm down your parents and your brothers. Now get out of my way."

He advanced again and Ginny screamed out "My brothers aren't gonna forgive you for what you did!"

Lee paused again, and began to ponder for a bit.

"Ginny, move. I'm not gonna let you be in harms way." Harry whispered as he tried to shift her to the side.

"No. He may beat me and rape me, but he would never in a million years kill me." Ginny whispered back as she struggled to stay put.

"They'd understand." Lee said as he moved forward again.

Then a tiny meow made them all look down. Mrs. Norris was winding her way around Lee's ankles and giving them all a piercing glare. They heard filch call "What is it my sweet?"

Lee looked panicky and grabbed Ginny's arm. He held onto it as he ran out the door and down the hall. "Stop!" Filch shouted as he came up even with the Hospital Wing.

She had been grabbed so quickly that Harry didn't even realize what had happened. After a few seconds he tore after them.

Once he got to the Hallway, however, Filch grabbed him and said "Potter, detention! For streaking down the halls!"

"Sir! Lee's got Ginny! I've got to save her!" Harry said as he desperately tried to break away from Filch.

"You can't fool me this time Potter! Detention and get some clothes on." Filch said.

"Sir, you don't understand, I'm not lying. Ginny Weasley is in danger! I've got to help her!" Harry said.

"That's it Potter, I'm taking you to the Head master." Filch said.

Harry gave filch a dirty look then said "OK, but let's go right now!"

They began to walk towards Professor Dumbledore's office, when they saw Hermione and Draco talking up ahead.

"MALFOY! Listen, Lee just took off with Ginny. You've got to find them, they went that way. It's an emergency!" Harry said as he pointed down the hall.

"Come on Potter!" Filch shouted.

Draco took the hint and took off running down the hall.

Authors note: (Evil Laughter)


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Not really much i can say is there!

Chapter 13

Lee had taken Ginny down the steps and over to the womping willow. He threw a rock at the naught in the tree and pushed her into the hole under the tree.

"Keep going!" He yelled when she had stopped in front of him.

"No! I-I don't want to." She said through tears. "You were going to kill Harry!"

"Everything is about about Harry now isn't it? What about me Ginny? The one who really loves you!" He said.

She looked him in the eye and said "You are nothing but a cold unfeeling rapist!" Then spat on him...

to be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

This is dedicated to Millie. I'm writing This chapter because her review showed impatience.

Chapter 12

Lee slowly wiped the spit off his face and looked at it on his hand.

"What happened to us Ginny? Why do you hate me so much? All I did was help you." He said sadly as he looked up at her.

"You never once cared about me. There was no us Lee! And I hate you because you didn't help me, you raped and humiliated me. My

mother was actually crying when she found out!" Ginny said.

Then she tried to go past him and back out into the open, but he quickly grabbed her and started dragging her towards the shrieking

shack.

"Let me go!" She cried as she tried to fight him off, but all that was accomplished was letting go of the sheet.

Draco ran as fast as he could. He was lucky that he had just caught sight of them as Lee dragged her into the hidden tunnel.

As he drew nearer, he heard her screams echoing. Moving forward slowly, he neared to opening of the tunnel, but was suddenly slapped

back by something.

He flew back 10 feet and landed hard on his back.

"What the bloody hell?" he asked no one in paricular as he felt the spot that had been hit.

Then he looked up at the tree and cursed himself.

"Duh Malfoy! It's the damn whomping willow. What are you doing out here anyway?" A voice from behind him asked.

He turned around to see Ron, Fred and George standing there laughing at him.

"Well, trying to save your sisters ass. Lee took her down that tunnel, he's on his way to the shrieking shack." Malfoy said.

Ron turned pale, then bright red.

"Are you sure:" He asked.

"No! I just felt like risking my neck on a rumor." Malfoy replied sarcastically.

None of them made a move and just continued watching him.

"I'm dead serious!" Malfoy yelled at them.

"OK, come on then." Fred said as he belly crawled to the base of the tree and hit the naught so they all could get down the tunnel.

Harry had been taken up to Dumbledorre's Office, butt naked.

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledorre asked questioningly when he eneterd with Filch.

"Sir! Ginny is in trouble! Lee took her! I need to get my map! I need to save her!" Harry yelled.

"Don't listen to 'im. Just caught 'im streaking in the halls head master." Filch said.

Dumbledorre looked from Harry to Filch then said "I beleive Mr. Potter can go at least get some clothes on, then meet me for a

detention later. After saving Ms. Weasley of course."

Harry thaked him then ran out the door.

Filch got red in the face.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: Sorry! my internet is out and i have to update through my school, which by the way, tries to ban this site. Anyway, ENJOY, or else. LOL!

Ch.15

Harry ran to his room and quickly got dressed. Then, he grabbed his firebolt and mauraders map and jumped out the window. He

quickly scanned the map, just in time to see Ginny and Lee disapear off the secret passage under the womping willow.

He took off quickly, and flew straight through to the entrance without even pausing.

Once in however, he had to get off his broom or be beaten with the rocks jutting out of the ceiling.

After just a few minutes he caught up with Ron, the twins and malfoy.

"Finally Potter! Where were you?" Malfoy asked;

"Getting dressed and losing filch." Harry replied.

"Any sign of them yet..." Harry asked as he fell over Ginny's sheet.

He picked it up, and, realizing what it was, ran forward as fast as he could.

Ginny had been taken up to the little bedroomon the top floor of the house and slammed on to the bed.

Lee began handcuffing her down to the bed as she tried to fight him off.

"There, that should hold you." He said.

Ginny tried to break free, but it was no use, so she decided to try the stalling technique instead.

"This looks planned." she said as she lifted her right hand, showing him the red mark on her wrist that the handcuff was making.

"Well, i always had a suspicion." Lee said.

"Lee, why are you doing this?" Ginny asked him.

He sat down on the bed beside her and looked around for a few minutes.

"Because, I love you, and this way we'll be together forever." Lee said happily.

Ginny gave him a wierd look then said " That is the stupidest thing i've ever heard in my life. Why don't you just find a girl who actually

would be happy to be with you. Or can't you find one? I mean, i know your dick is tiny, but can't you find someone who wouldn't

mind?"

Lee's mouth dropped open in shock, then he quickly recovered.

"Here my dear, let's go ahead and have the honey moon before the marriage." he said as he climbed on top of her.

Ginny showed no fear, no malice, no hatred, not even intelligence.

However, she did look up at him and put on a dumb blond face and said really preppy "What you thinking?"

Lee just kind of looked at her then said "About how pretty you are. Um.. Just shut up."

He started, by pushing into her and she just laid there for a few minutes

Then suddenly she looked up at him and said "Is it in yet? How long is this gonna take, i got an appointment with Dumbledorre that i

don't want to miss.

He climbed off her in shock and said " what's wrong with you?"

"Tired of getting raped by a small dick like you." she replied.

"But i love you!" Lee yelled.

"Just untie me and leave me alone. Soon this will all be a blurr." Ginny said as she fought against the cuffs.

"No, this-this is just a dirty trick, i know you love me!." Lee said.

Harry, Draco, the twins and Ron all entered the house in time to hear Lee yell "i love you." Slowly, they crept up the stairs and opened

the door to find...

To be continued

Authors note: HA! HA!


	16. Chapter 16, the End

Authors note: Sorry it's taken so long, but you will forgive me because this is the final chapter of my story, which I know you've been waiting on!

Ch 16: The End

Lee standing over Ginny with his wand raised.

"Love me!" He yelled hysterically at her.

All she did was give out a loud yawn and looked sleepy.

"Get away from her!" Harry yelled as he raised his own wand at Lee.

Lee turned around, and they started circling each other, preparing for a dual. However, they had no chance because Ron, who saw Ginny laying on the bed naked, tackled Lee and began pounding him with punches.

"Saved us an awkward moment." George said.

"Yeah, but we can't let Ron have all the fun!" Fred replied angrily then ran forward and jumped on Lee also.

Harry Ran to the Bed and untied Ginny.

"You Ok?" He asked as he hugged her close to his chest.

"Yeah, a lot better now though." She said as she pulled closer to him.

After The Twins and Ron beat Lee to a bloody pulp, Draco stepped in and said "Now we should really take him back to the castle for his punishment or we'll be the ones to get into trouble."

They reluctantly agreed and began to lead Lee back down the tunnel to Hogwarts.

"Ready Ginny?" Harry asked, finally letting her go.

"I suppose." She said a little down heartedly.

"Oh, almost forgot something." Harry said.

Ginny turned towards him with a puzzled look just as he swooped down and captured her lips.

"That was the part that the hero kisses the girl." Harry said happily with a stupid grin on his face.

"Some hero, got here just a little late and doesn't take advantage of the naked girl." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well, if you want me to take advantage I will." Harry said slyly.

"Well, go right ahead. Cause you can't rape the willing." Ginny said.

"OK, that ruined the mood." Harry said as he walked away.

Ginny ran after him.

"Harry wait! I was just joking!" She said.

"Yeah, and so was I" He replied.

He grabbed her and took her back to the bed.

\/\/Conclusion\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lee was sent to Azkaban where he was put in a cell with a death eater.

Ron, Fred and George hung out more and high fived each other for kicking Lee's ass.

Ron and Luna got married.

Malfoy took Hermione home to meet his parents. But it didn't turn out to well so now they are currently hiding out some where in the Bahamas, happily engaged.

Filch was fired. Dumbledore threw a huge party for the occasion. McGonagall is still trying to keep the kids from dancing on the table. Snape is just hanging out in his office doing a weird jig.

Ginny and Harry are still dating happily, but also expecting a child. Harry plans to pop the question any day now.


End file.
